


Hazing

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Forced, Gags, Gay, Hazing, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Threesome, idw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Bebop and Rocksteady decide to show the newest member of the Foot Clan the ropes...Loosely based on IDW's City Fall, with a few liberties taken.Art trade with Kheodore. https://www.furaffinity.net/view/32354887/





	Hazing

**Author's Note:**

> Not fully back into the swing of things, but here's something I wrote quickly back in May.
> 
> Art trade with Kheodore. https://www.furaffinity.net/view/32354887/

"You got him, Bop?"

Chained. Leather digging into his neck. Rusted metal cutting into his skin. Warmth crawling over his flesh.

Bebop’s room stinks of smoke and sweat, and Leonardo growls as they touch him, failing to wrestle himself away from their grasp. One from behind, splitting him open, whilst the other grips his face. His arms are held taut above his head by shackles, chained around a thick bar pinned through the wall, presumably made specifically for this purpose.

The rhino smirks. Leonardo crinkles his beak as Rocksteady smacks his cock into it.

"Don't think the little brat knew what he was getting into, huh?" His hands trace down his cheeks, pressing into the skin as he pulls back and slides his cock through the ring gag clenched between the turtle’s teeth. Leonardo’s eyes widen, then narrow as the musky taste hits his tongue.

"Think--ngh--Karai'll mind?"

"Karai hates the little punk, don't she?" Bebop replies from behind, and it takes all of Leonardo's willpower to not shatter his teeth on the gag as the pig touches his leaking dick. Bebop snorts as he presses his snout against his ear. “We got nothing to worry about.

"Think he's enjoying it, anyway. Look at how hard he is."

Rocksteady's hand joins Bebop’s. Bigger, clumsier touches and thicker skin rubbing into his. Leo trembles, face tearing into a scowl as his nose touches Rocksteady’s crotch. He seizes up, earning a roar of approval from the rhino as he gags around his dick.

"Look at him shake, man. He’s mad," Bebop chimes, and after a good ten seconds he pulls him backwards. Leonardo chokes as he’s tugged free, only to have Rocksteady ram right back into his throat again. “Not much of a whore though. Can’t even take you all in one.”

“Damn right. Maybe we oughtta break him in nice and good, huh?”

Still touching. Still groping his dick, slickening it with his leaking fluids. Bebop’s hands wander down to his legs, fingers curling under his thighs and pushing him upwards.

Leonardo’s stomach hurls as Bebop hits a sweet spot inside him, his cock spasming. The touches get greedier, sloppier, and Leonardo’s gags morph into sharp growls.

"Ignore 'em,” Bebop says. “If he comes after us later Karai can sort him out, right? Doin' her a favour after all." Bebop pinches his erection, snorting at the reaction that earns him: a trembling whimper, followed by another series of rabid grunting. "Little punk thinks he's a hotshot, yeah? Wonder if we'll get promoted for showing him his place?"

Fucking idiots.

“Shredder might not like it.”

“Shredder don’t gotta know, right?”

Rocksteady grips his head tightly and fucks his face, and Leonardo squeezes his eyes shut, awkwardly slapping the cock lodged in his mouth with his tongue in his attempts to avoid it. The taste of arousal is thick and disgusting, but he had no choice but to bear it. Be patient. Father definitely didn’t have to know.

He'll _tear_ them apart later.


End file.
